The Chronicles of Narnia-DISNEYNON-DISNEY
by gladysnotw
Summary: After moving into the estate of a mysterious professor to escape the dangers of the war, Anna and her three older siblings come across a wardrobe that leads them into the magical and wintery land of Narnia. There, they come across a young couple, Rapunzel and Eugene, who help them on their journey to meet Mufasa, who will help them battle the evil White Witch, Queen Elsa.


The train ride lasted two days, and Anna thought it wouldn't end. Her other siblings didn't seem to mind the ride, but Anna figured it was because they were older than she was, and they could handle it. Being the youngest, she hated the ride.

Once they arrived, they grabbed their luggage and got off the train. The train whistled and rode away. The children stood silently at the station and wondered why their guardian hadn't arrived.

The war had caused them and several other children to leave their parents and homes, and move into the country until the war was over. Anna was taking it the hardest.

"The professor knew we were coming, right?" Anna's eldest sister, Merida asked.

Anna's brother, Jack, looked at their ticket again and winced.

"Maybe, they didn't write the location correctly." he suggested.

"Just calm down, okay?" the eldest child, Kristoff advised. "He's coming. We just have to wait."

Anna sighed and drew shapes in the dirt with her foot, as she waited. The children all looked up when they heard hoofbeats coming towards them. A small carriage arrived, large enough for all of them to ride in.

An older woman rode it and stared at the children.

"Are you the children the professor is to care for?" she asked, deadpanned.

Kristoff glanced at his siblings and nodded at the woman.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Kristoff Pevensie. These are my siblings." he replied, motioning to the other children.

"And. we're not all children. _I_ happen to be 17 years old." Jack blurted out.

The woman ignored Jack and nodded at Kristoff. Then, she told them to climb aboard the carriage. The children obeyed and they rode off to the grand mansion of the professor.

The front lawn was enormous enough to hold a ball on it. Anna stared in awe of it the most. Merida just sat quietly and observed the glorious trees.

The woman, Mrs. Potts, led them inside the house and began to go over the rules.

"The professor is not accustomed to having children in his house." she explained.

_I guess that means he doesn't have kids or grandkids. _Anna thought.

"And, since that is the case, there are a few rules we need to follow." Mrs. Potts continued.

"I didn't know we came to a concentration camp." Jack mumbled.

Kristoff nudged him and they continued following Mrs. Potts upstairs.

Mrs. Potts continued. "There is no running, shouting, loud noises, or touching of _anything_."

The children took in the rules, and realized this stay was going to be very dull and very long. Anna missed home already. The beauty of the house didn't seem to match the owner. The professor seemed very strict since he had such specific rules.

Mrs. Potts showed the children their bedrooms, and left them alone to unpack their things. Anna shared a room with Merida, but the boys were given their own rooms. It was getting late, so the children prepared for bed.

Anna slipped into her nightgown and got into bed. Across the hall, Kristoff stayed up, listening to the radio. Germany attacked Great Britain again, and he had worried about their mother.

Anna sat up in bed and saw Merida was awake and reading. Merida looked up at her and saw that Anna looked worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"The radio's on. Can Kristoff turn it off?" Anna asked.

"Och, Kristoff!" Merida groaned, getting out of bed.

She went across the hall to his room and turned off the radio. Kristoff looked up with a cross look, but stopped when Anna came into his room.

"She doesn't want to hear the news, Kristoff." Merida said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It _has_ been a long day. I didn't mean to worry you, Anna."

Anna nodded. "The sheets feel scratchy."

Merida smiled. "I suppose it's a rich folk thing. But, was don't last forever, lass."

"We'll be home before you know it." Kristoff added.

"If home is still there." Jack said, as he entered the room to join the rest.

Merida groaned. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Yes, _mom_." he said, annoyed.

"Jack!" Kristoff scolded.

Kristoff took Anna's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, you saw how big it is outside. This place is huge and we can do whatever we want." he said, gently.

"Tomorrow's going to be great." Merida smiled.


End file.
